User talk:ToaTusk
Archive1 This fresh new talk page is about to be ruined by... I used GIMP, but you can use any good photo editor. The key is to not increase brightness, but increase BOTH brightness and contrast. I used +40 brightness and +35 contrast. You can fiddle around with the values. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 You're welcome. :P McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 I thank you for speaking your word on this matter between the staff and ChineseLegolas. I understand you were offended by the things MCGPY had to say, and therefore you may feel as if it is your responsibility to take part in the discussions. I will, however make note that is was most unnecessary to post that message at this time; and I am already discussing this with Mr. Legolas in hopes to resolve it. Nonetheless, he did see your message and informs you that the 'assumptions' you made of him are incorrect; but he thanks you for his time. The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 20:49, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Noticed your new picture (ultron) "there are no strings on me" ;-) :-) Goodbye peoplez, I'm gonna go eat santa claus (-: (talk) 15:35, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi ToaTusk, I added a page for you on my wiki - http://animationcity.wikia.com/wiki/ToaTusk - since you won the Predaria writing contest and Cat and Mouse is now canon to the story arc. If you want to add anything to it, go ahead. It's not a userpage though. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 01:06, November 4, 2014 (UTC) I finally finished the banners for the TCT 2014 MOC Contest! Here's yours! Just add this code to your page to show people how you did: Oh yeah, that banner you made looks really good. Keep up the fine work. ;) Artek the crazy one (talk) 19:39, November 15, 2014 (UTC) It's fully uploaded now! -- 16:40, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi Tusk! Is Rakiru comin' along? Y'know, your entry for my MOC Contest? Max the paranoid android I sincerely apoligize, for some reason my user name randomly appeared on your likes page. I am new here, so I might not be well accustomed to the rules of this wiki. If you would please excuse this mishap, that would be nice. Thanks! :P Wow, I had completely forgotten about this. But the sheer detail you went to, including the little features like the Inika shoulders as shinpads, the golden shoulder spike things, even the implementation of silver throughout. This is really something to admire. I'm tremendously appreciative of this very kind gesture. Thank you very much. :P Re:Deletion Request Yeah, you can do that. Or you can alternatively just give me the names of the pages and request their deletion. Totally your choice. :P I think that's all of them gone. The links you gave me were a bit wonky and I had to search most of them up, but I went down the list three times and I don't think I missed any of them. Anyway, glad I could help. :P Best of luck with your new start. Collab MOC Thought you'd appreciate this little picture. :P Anyway, the main reason I'm here is I wanted to pitch a shared MOC idea. I've been fiddling with an Inika-build Toa of Earth character, but I don't have any more black Vahki legs for his limbs. As a result, I've had to use HF parts. Ideally, I'd like him to have a black and dark tan color scheme since I have his hand pieces in dark tan, as well as the connectors from Avak. Looking at the WIP, I feel that he's very reminiscent of your building style (that unique fusion of Inika and HF that you seem to have mastered) and I was wondering if you wanted a hand in the creation of this character? I'd do the building and I already have a fair few painted masks to adorn him with, plus I can get a hold of the dark tan HF armor plates from the 2014 Chima figures here in the EU. Would you be interested in this shared character collaboration project? Yep. I'm planning a future comic story set in a traditional Matoran village, where this guy would be the leader of a small Toa team. Basically, an accident happens while the Toa are away and, when they finally show up in the story, they demand payment from the Turaga for their protection. One of the motifs of this village, however, is that it's very tribal. Many of the Matoran use traditional TECHNIC-y designs with 2001 parts, though I'm hoping to incorporate some of the G2 tribal BIONICLE stuff, particularly with these Toa. In the case of this Toa of Earth, I'm hoping it introduce the earth dark tan coloring to his color scheme. Glad to hear it. And, sure, I'd be more than happy to give you feedback on Shadowfall. Probably won't get to it immediately, but I will get it done. When I read a story I tend to fix spelling and grammar errors along the way, and I'd be more than happy to tell you what I think of it. Also, here's a newer WIP picture of the Toa of Earth. I finally read Shadowfall Overall, a very pleasing story. There's a lot of good points that need to be said but they don't come without their inherent structural defects. First and foremost, the beginning confused me. At first I went by the assumption that these were events taking place prior to the Great Cataclysm. With the canon characters talking I assumed that it would be canon-compliant to some extent, but then I got confused by the fact Jaller was a politician and that he had committed suicide. It then dawned on me that this was some kind of alternate universe in which they didn't go to Mata Nui. However, I was again proven wrong when I found mentions of Ta-Wahi and the fact Jaller wore Lhikan's noble Hau. In the end I settled on the fact that this was some kind of alternate continuation from the canon storyline where the point of divergence was somewhere in 2006, with no Mask of Life saga dragging the Toa off-island. I had to reread the opening a couple of times to actually get this so I'd recommend sticking something at the very top of the page, like; "Shadowfall is a story written by ToaTusk, set in an alternate reality where the quest for the Ignika never happened." Second point of confusion was the spelling of Jalla. Remember, before the renaming he was called Jala. Post-renaming he was 'Jaller''. The version you use in the story is a fusion between the two that displaces the reader. Left me unsure whether this was before or after the Great Cataclysm. But that's enough of the negatives. I think it's safe to say that the positives certainly outweigh them. I really enjoyed the subtle differences between this story and canon. The odd references to Jaller and Hahli being killed, the idea of Takua wearing Jaller's Hau to continue his legacy and honor his dead friend, and the implication of Takua once more being an outcast from society, being giggled at and whispered about by those Ga-Matoran. Another feature that I quite admired was the description of Tooky's boat. I'm a sucker for descriptive language and I just love how quaint and personal the place felt, with all the little trinkets and artifacts. The skulls were a tad much, but it's good that we got to see his living quarters and it was a nice little introduction to the character for me, with this being the first of your stories that I have read. Finally, one other aspect worthy of mention was Takua's exposition over Toa Garlic Galek going off on a rampage. Previously, Metru Nui was always depicted as an isolationist island, with its closed-off sea gates and Matoran having no knowledge of Toa. It's good to see that they know about affairs on other islands now. Really broadens their shrunken worldview and gives the sense that life is not the same on Metru Nui now as it was before the Great Cataclysm.